


Late Night Food Fight

by AlphaShoosh (alphaSomniator)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaSomniator/pseuds/AlphaShoosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance have a food fight that escalates a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written from 1:00AM to 5:00AM by my best friend and I. o_O

"It's late, everyone. I suggest we take food trays to our rooms tonight so we can all enjoy some peace and quiet." Allura announced one evening. 

"Yes, that's a good idea," Shiro chimed in immediately. "Everyone grab a plate and then go up to your rooms."

A chorus of scrapes of chairs echoed around the room as everyone got up for food. The usual green goo.  
Everyone but Coran, who was cleaning up the kitchen, left the dinning hall and filed into the corridors.

"Guys, I'm going to the lab, if you need me." Pidge said as he broke away from the group.

"Yeah, I'll just be in my room..." Hunk said awkwardly as he frantically tried to keep four full plates from toppling out of his hands.

"We'll be in my room." Shiro said next, taking Allura's hand in his and leading her away. 

Finally only Lance and Keith were left. 

"I want to go to your room." Lance said defiantly, grinning, knowing how much this would annoy Keith.

"What?! No! No way! Go to your own room!" Keith exclaimed, turning on his heel and walking away. Lance ran after him.

"I'm coming. Whether you like it or not."

"Why??"

"'Cause I can."

Keith walked away again with Lance trailing behind. Soon they reached the red paladin's room. When Keith walked inside he attempted to shut the door in Lance's face. However, he failed miserably and Lance slipped into the room with him. As soon as they were inside, Lance ran over to the bed and threw himself onto it. 

"Careful with the food goo!"

"What would happen if- Oops!" taunted Lance, then he poured half of the contents of his bowl onto Keith's pillow. Keith stared in shock for a few seconds. Then:

"LANCE!! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU??! MY PILLOW!!! WHERE THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?? YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" He stopped to consider what he was about to do for a second. Then he took a huge scoop of his own gloop from his bowl and chucked it at Lance, hitting him square in the face.

"Oh, it's on!" yelled Lance taking aim.

"Bring it!" retorted Keith.

Within 20 minutes the walls, floor and ceiling were green with goop, not to mention the two paladins coated head to toe in the stuff. As they looked around the room the two met each other's eyes.

"Shit." they whispered in unison, and they burst out laughing.

Suddenly Shiro burst into the room closely followed by Allura.

"Why are you guys being so loud? Some people want to sleep you kn- " he stopped short as he took in the room. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE??"

"Uh. well, you know. We-", Lance started but is cut off again by Shiro.

"That's it. You guys are both going to bed".

"But my bed is ruined!", Keith argued.

"Not my problem." Shiro huffed.

"Wait, Shiro, I have an idea," Allura said, putting a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Since these two wrecked Keith's room and team bonding is always a good option," At this point Keith and Lance were both shaking their heads frantically. "I say they share Lance's room for the night."

"But there's only one bed!" Lance exclaimed. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"The bed is big enough for the both of you. You got yourselves into this. Now deal with it." And with that, Shiro and Allura left the room.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Lance said, walking out of the room. "You coming or what?"

After taking one last glance around the room Keith sighed defeatedly. "I guess..."

After walking down a few more corridors, the pair of them got to Lance's room. 

"Your bed is tiny." Keith immediately stated. 

"Whatever. Yours isn't any better." Lance retorted. After realising there was nothing else left to do, they both got into bed, staying as far away from each other as they could. Eventually they both fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Keith woke up to arms wrapped around his waist. He panicked and tried to reach for his Bayard, but then realised he left it in his room. After a tick he remembered,

"Lance what the fuck!? Get off of me!"

"Wha..? What happened? Keith??" Lance woke up with a start. He pulled his arm away and sat up to face Keith. After the two of them settled down again, Lance broke the silence.

"Keith?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"... No."

Silence.

"Have you?" Keith asked.

"Well... Not really."

The two paladins turned to each other. For a few seconds they just stared into each others eyes. Then, without warning, their lips met. At first it was just a light kiss. But then Keith brought one hand up to Lance's face and rested it on his cheek while the other slid down to his chest. Lance deepened the kiss, running his hands through Keith's hair. His hands glided down Keith's back, slowly to the hem of the shorter boy's black tee. Lance gently pulled the shirt up, only breaking the kiss to get the shirt over Keith's head. Lance pushed Keith down and straddled him. He looked down at the raven haired boy admiring every inch of him.

"You are really fucking pretty." Lance whispered, biting his lip. At that Keith smiled.

"Lance, take off your shirt." ordered Keith. 

"Well someone's desperate." teased Lance.

"Says you. Now take it off."

Lance didn't hesitate after that. Keith pulled Lance down for a kiss. Slowly, Lance started to pull down Keith's black boxer briefs. He could see Keith's member straining against the thin fabric of his underwear. 

"Lance, wait."

"What's wrong?" Lance asks, looking up.

"I don't... I don't know if I can do this."

"Do you want to stop? We can try again another time if you want."

"No... I don't want to stop, it's just... it's my first time. I'm nervous..."

"Hey, it's okay. It's my first time too. We can do this together."

Keith nods and closes his eyes. Lance continues to ease off Keith's underwear. He carefully wrapped his hand around Keith's length. The shorter boy took in a sharp breath.

"You okay?" Lance asked.

"Mm hm." replied Keith not daring to open his eyes.

Lance began to slowly and carefully stroke Keith. 

"Lance. Mm- more." moaned Keith biting his lip.

When Lance hears that Keith is enjoying it he feels a burst of confidence. He'd never done this kind of thing before so he was more nervous than he was ready to admit. Instead of using only his hands, this time, he put his lips over the tip of Keith's shaft. Keith tangled his fingers into Lance's hair and gently pulled. Lance moaned which sent incredible vibrations up Keith's shaft. As Keith's pleasure increased, he started pushing Lances head further down his length. Lance bobbed his head on Keith's manhood, picking up pace. Keith felt his orgasm building up inside of him.

"Lance! I'm- mm... Lance I'm about to-"

Keith's hips jerked forwards as he came in Lance's mouth. Lance swallowed most of it but a little dripped around his lips. Keith pulled Lance up into a kiss. Keith could taste himself in Lance's mouth.

"S'not fair" Keith said, his words slightly slurred from the euphoria of his first orgasm.

"What's not fair, baby?" Lance hesitated before the last word, but Keith liked how it sounded.

"That only I get _it_." Keith replied with a small smile on his face. "I want you inside me." he winked at Lance.

"Whoa, are you sure your not just a little high from, well, just now?" Lance asked his face turning a bright shade of crimson.

"No c'mon you deserve some love too." Keith blushed and turned his head. "Do you have any lube?"

"Huh, I'm surprised you know what that is." Lance said smirking. "But yeah, there some in that drawer next to you" Lance blushed again.

Keith leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve the tube, sticking his ass out slightly for Lance. Lance grabbed Keith's hips and put him on the bed just in front of him, so he was on his hands and knees. Keith pressed his face into the pillow. He hadn't had anything in his ass before. Lance put some lube on his finger and slowly, carefully pushed it into Keith. Keith moaned into the pillow, his knees trembling. 

"Everything okay?" Lance asked him.

"Yes" Keith replied, gritting his teeth. 

Lance pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them. When Keith glanced behind him he could see Lance's 8 1/2 inch penis. He grabbed the pillow a little bit tighter. Lance put some lube onto his length, then gently rubbed some onto Keith's hole, making Keith moan quietly.

"Are you ready?" Lance asked, positioning himself at Keith's entrance. 

"Yes", Keith half whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just do it."

Slowly, Lance pushed into Keith. 

"Ah! Lance it hurts. Uh! But- but it feels so good" moaned Keith.

"Uhh, you're so tight" Lance moaned softly.

Once Lance was fully inside of Keith, he began pulling back out. Going back in. Until he formed a rhythm. As Lance sped up, pain turned more and more into pleasure for Keith. Eventually Lance started thrusting in and out of Keith, leaving them both a moaning mess, soaked in their pleasure. Lance leaned forward and took Keith's member and started jerking him off.

After some time of keeping this up, they couldn't go any longer.

"I'm cumming! Lance!" Keith yelled first.

"Keith! Ah! Me too!" Lance cried. 

And as his hips jerked forward for the last time he released his load inside of Keith, who came onto the bed seconds later.  
They lay down on the bed facing each other. Lance put his arm around Keith's waist and pulled him close. He kissed Keith's nose and the two paladins smiled. Keith snuggled into Lance's chest.

"Ya know, you weren't actually that bad." Lance smirked down at the other boy who was wrapped around him.

"Wow, I hate you." retorted Keith.

"I love you." said Lance.

"I love you." sighed Keith.


End file.
